Arose aroma is an excellent aroma appreciated as “flower of flowers” and has been used in a variety of forms for thousands of years. From old times, a natural rose aroma has been considered to be the best as the rose aroma, and in order to obtain the most typical and sophisticated rose aroma, a natural rose essential oil extracted from natural rose (petal) has been blended for use in cosmetic compositions and the like. The natural rose essential oil has been used not from very old days only for enjoying the aroma as described above but also for drugs or in ceremonies and the like. The natural rose essential oil was extracted, in the ancient times, from a petal of the species Rosa damascena or Rosa centifolia or the like and is amain component of the so-called “ancient rose-like aroma.” The aroma remains unchanged from those days until now and is a strong aroma with some sticky sweetness. The aroma is exactly what it was in the old days.
On the other hand, the number of rose breeds has exploded up to about twenty thousand or more by subsequent natural crossings of original species and many artificial crossings for producing species excellent as ornamental rose after the 19th century, based on the original species Rosa damascena or Rosa centifolia or the like as described above, and this trend provides significant changes in rose aromas. As the so-called modern rose, for example, tea rose and hybrid tea rose are known. Recently, a flower having blue color as a keynote developed by genetic engineering, blue moon that is called blue type HT rose, and the like have become popular. Aroma components of rose include geraniol, citronellol, rose oxide, 2-phenylethyl alcohol, and the like, and a few hundreds of fragrance components have been clarified by analyses of aroma.
In addition, with regard to a rose-like blended fragrance, it is known that 2-methyl thiazole is blended in a rose-like blended fragrance of Rose damascena or centifolia type (see Patent Literature 1).
“2-Isopropyl-4-methyl thiazole” used in the present invention is known to be contained in tea, durian, which is a tropical fruit, and yeast extract (see Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2) in nature and has been used as a flavor component in meat- and tropical fruit-like flavor compositions.
However, because of the aroma character of the compound, usability of the compound as an aroma component for fragrance has not been known.
Of course, it has not been reported that 2-isopropyl-4-methyl thiazole was found in a rose aroma component.
With regard to the rose-like blended fragrance, known that jasmine oil is blended in a rose-like blended fragrance of Rosa centifolia type (see Non Patent Literature 3).
“Methyl epijasmonate” used in the present invention is known to be contained as an aroma component of jasmine absolute (see Non Patent Literatures 4 to 6) or orchid (see Non Patent Literature 7) or in a fruit such as citrus (lemon) (see Non Patent Literatures 8 and 9) in nature, and has been used as a fragrance or a fragrance mainly for imparting a jasmine-like aroma. For example, methyl epijasmonate is known to be used as an active ingredient of an oriental orchid-like fragrance composition (see Patent Literature 2).
However, because of the aroma character of the compound, usability of the compound as a rose-like aroma component has not been known. Of course, it has not been reported that methyl epijasmonate was found in a rose aroma component.
It should be noted that ‘methyl jasmonate,’ which is a stereoisomer of methyl epijasmonate, has been reported as an aroma component of Chinese rose, but it has not been reported that the compound, i.e., “methyl epijasmonate” was found in a rose aroma component (see Non Patent Literature 10).